The Redemption Song
by Jareth Dallis
Summary: Naruto is in need of a teacher for the Chuunin Exam finals as Kakashi has chosen to train Sasuke. But luckily for Naruto he will get just what he needs in a man who is the best in the world at what he does, unfortunately for everyone else what he is good at is fighting. The world should be afraid. NaruHarem OCHarem.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: This is another AU. Yes Ginshin will be in it. Only a small selection of OC's will appear in this fic, but not an overbearing amount. This is more mainstream continuity but will still be somewhat AU, which is a given with OC's.**

It was a late night on the border of Oto no Kuni…a prison installation hid behind the haze, just one of many. It was employed by Orochimaru under the guise of just being another Otogakure base; in actuality it was where he kept people he captured from various villages.

Two Otogakure Shinobi made their rounds through the prison area, making sure all cells were secure. They stopped every now and then as they heard an utterance of a phrase, _"The road of Excess…Leads to the Palace of Wisdom…"_ though they shrugged it off each time; that was until they stood outside the cell where the utterance of the confusing phrase was coming from.

The individual in the cell was leaning against the wall and just staring straight ahead. He had a slender frame which was decently muscular; his arms and back, bore various tattoos. The left arm bore a tattoo of a scroll akin to that of a summoning scroll. Running up and down his arms were an assortment of skulls, dice, cards, stylized tomoe and a crescent moon symbol with a small circle between the books of the moon. His longer silver hair fell over his shoulders. His face bore two hoop piercings in his lower lip-one piercing that went through his nose and one in his right eyebrow. His eyes were a golden brown color. A collar was fixed tightly about his neck and this served to restrain his chakra-meaning he was a threat.

The man in the cell slowly tilted his head to the side as he continued to utter the phrase again, again and again. One of the guards unlocked the cell door; it was mandatory to check and see if certain prisoners were still functional or if they had completely lost their grip on reality.

As the door to the cell swung open his eyes ceased to be vacant and he bolted across the cell, hitting a running shoulder block and driving one of the two Shinobi into the wall. As he backed off he jumped into the air and applied a headscissor, throwing the guard towards the cell, following up with a running front kick and kicking the man's head into bars; his face was practically welded to the bars of the cell, blood flowing like a river from the facial wounds.

"E-EMERGENCY!" shouted the other as he moved to unsheathe his sword. He gripped his sword but before he could pull the blade free, the prisoner quickly rushed at him, leaping into the air and dealing a strong knee to the temple, causing the ninja to land on his back as he clutched his head. The prisoner was far from done as he rushed towards the wall, running up the side into a modified back flip. As he came back down the Ninja's eyes widened; he let loose a guttural scream before his life was ended by the prisoner landing both feet directly on his chest, crushing his chest in one fell swoop.

"Told you it would work," spoke a female voice from the next cell; obviously she was the one who helped master mind the escape.

He remained silent as he retrieved the keys from the cell door and moved through the keys until he found the one that unlocked the restrictor collar. "…Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm just lucky that the Snake didn't know I can fight without chakra…," he gruffly responded as he unlocked his collar and tossed the object to the side before casually walking out of his cell to the one of the female.

Within the cell was a woman that was roughly the same age as he was. Her skin was fair, hair coming to the middle of her back and jade green. Her eyes were mismatched-her right eye blue as a sapphire and her left green as an emerald. Her lower lip bore two hoop piercings.

"…So we meet face to face...funny; never pictured you being such a looker…Although you could use a haircut," she commented as she tilted her head in a playful manner.

He rolled his eyes as he unlocked the cell door, cockily replying to her, "Is that so? …Wasn't my plan to end up lookin' like some girly bishounen..."

He swung the door open, slowly approaching her. He hooked his finger under her collar and proceeded to unlock it, removing the restraint that suppressed her chakra.

"What the hell…! He couldn't have gotten far!" cried out a ninja from the other cell; soon enough the thunderous pounding of feet echoed through out the installation.

The male prisoner rushed out just as the sirens roared throughout the installation; he clenched his fists as he agitatedly said, "Did I ever tell ya? Heaven fucking hates me…"

"…That's okay; luck is for losers," the green haired woman replied as she rolled her shoulders, a wild grin crossing her face.

Much, much later, in Konoha, the Chuunin Exams were nearly complete: the finals were fast approaching.

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei, why can't you train me?" loudly Naruto asked the much taller, almost scarecrow like Jounin, not keen on giving up.

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his temples; he could almost commend the boy's tenacity but he wasn't going to give in. He collected his composure as he shifted his lazy gaze down to the boy and explained, in a laidback manner, "I already told you I have decided to train Sasuke. I will find you someone to help train you for the Final-"

He was suddenly cut off by a loud commotion coming from down the street; three ANBU rushed to the source. "Hold it right there. Identify your-" one of the ANBU began to say as he was sent flying and hit the ground with a thud, the owl mask they were wearing cracked in multiple directions.

"…That's my identification. Now get out of my way, I need to speak to the Hokage…," an individual down the street said with an almost guttural growl to his voice; he quietly popped his knuckles and kept walking ahead.

"We cannot let you near the Hokage. You are a threat…IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" the remaining ANBU once more demanded his identification.

"I am…," he began as he sprung forward, striking both in the midsection with a running shoulder black take down and planting both down with authority. He slowly stood to his feet, his long silver hair blowing in the breeze and smirked, continuing, "…The Rated R Shinobi, the Rule Breaker, The Innovator of Chaos, the Sennin of sexy…I am Jinketsu Ginshin! Remember that name and remember I don't take shit!"

"OH MAN! THAT WAS SO COOL! And that attitude, HE'S TOTALLY AWESOME!" Naruto chimed in, almost as if he was star struck as he looked at the Shinobi.

Kakashi stared in shock as he looked at the person who stood in front of him, quietly saying, "Those tattoos…that definitely is Ginshin…"

"Who is he Kakashi-sensei? I want him to train me!" the blonde Genin quickly asked, clenched his fists excitedly as he looked at the almost feral looking Shinobi.

"He was my teammate long ago but he was listed as Missing In Action seven years ago…And no he can't train you Naruto," responded the cycloptic Jounin, quickly shutting down Naruto's ideas of being trained by a loose cannon like that.

Ginshin crouched down and gripped the sword of one of the ANBU, unsheathing it as he coolly said, "Gonna borrow this for just a moment."

ANBU that were keeping watch nearby gripped their swords, worried about what the lunatic was about to do. They had no idea who he was and kept on their toes. Slowly Ginshin pulled his hair back and used the sword to cut a good deal of the length off and just as slowly let his hair float away into the wind. Carefully he dropped the sword before he slid his hands through his hair, causing it to assume a spiky yet messy hair style.

'…_Those ANBU don't realize they're in over their heads. I better diffuse this situation before it gets out of hand,'' _Kakashi momentarily thought to himself, slowly walking towards the tattooed ninja, wanting to prevent more injuries to the ANBU. He knew well enough Ginshin had more than some aggressive Taijutsu techniques at his disposal-he could do a lot more damage if given the chance.

"That will be enough!" shouted an elderly man, his voice rough but showing authority. The elderly man walked through the dust at a languid pace and revealed himself. Dressed in the robes of the Hokage office, wearing the hat of the Hokage office on his head as he approached, he wasted no time in waving off the ANBU. "You must be tired…because the rebellious heir to the Jinketsu Clan I remember would have caused more damage than this," reflectively the Sandaime remarked as he smiled warmly, reassuring the shinobi that it was going to be okay.

"…Eh heh…you know me too well old man…I'll be fine…I…just…need…a nap…," Ginshin responded as he stumbled slightly before lightly colliding with the wall, sliding down as he passed out from exhaustion.

"You three…! Take him to the Medical Corp.; he is one of ours and needs some rest," the Sandaime quickly ordered-three of the ANBU were to carry Ginshin to the Medical Corp. The three Masked Ninja did as told, carefully carrying the exhausted shinobi away for medical treatment.

"…Old man! Can that guy train me! I want to learn those awesome moves!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up the Hokage, his eyes brimming with enthusiasm. Obviously he was impressed by the guy who bested three ANBU with less than elegant taijutsu.

"Naruto…," Kakashi sighed with exasperation, not too thrilled that the boy was showing the same tenacity but had shifted to someone who was possibly one of the worst influences-outside of a certain Sannin.

Hiruzen chuckled as he looked at Naruto; he lightheartedly remarked, "We'll see Naruto. He would certainly be a decent teacher for you since your style is just like his."

"Hokage-sama…you're sure that's a good idea? One Ginshin is bad enough," the cycloptic Jounin asked as he pointed down the street; the dust and smoke had cleared. Another squad of ANBU was sprawled across the ground, all unconscious with their masks fractured or completely broken.

"Before we decide anything I will talk to him. We need to know where he has been for the past eight years. My guess…? He was a prisoner somewhere," the Sandaime explained as turned and walked away, silently lighting his pipe as he strode off towards the tower.

Peering around the corner, Kabuto watched the whole turn of events unfold and a frown crossed his face as he retreated down the alley. _'He got out. Orochimaru-sama won't like this…,' _the white haired shinobi quietly whispered to himself as he headed away from the scene, knowing well there would be others looking into the chaos that had erupted near the village gates. If he was seen walking away he would draw too much attention so he had to be careful for the moment.

**Author's note: And that Ladies and gentleman is the prologue!**


	2. Chapter I: The Road of Excess

**Author's Notes: Here we are at chapter one. As usual insanity and other detours are bound to happen in this tale.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Inner Personality/Kyuubi"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…obviously.**

Word had circulated quickly throughout Konoha about the incident at the Gates. Due to this Danzou wasted no time in approaching the Hokage about the matter. The leader of Root sat across from the Hokage, his loyal ANBU flanking him on either side.

"We can't allow that man to roam free in Konoha. We have no idea where he has been! For all we know he could be here to destr-!"

"That will be enough Danzou. Ginshin is many things but a traitor is not one of them," Hiruzen quickly responded as he cut off the often paranoid war hawk, giving a stern look to the man as leaned back in his chair.

Danzou scowled at his former rival; he was merely concerned about the security of the village!

Danzou gritted his teeth as continued to bark out his allegations.

"Is that so? Then what do you call that unmitigated attack on the ANBU!" Danzou queried harshly.

"Perhaps it was uncalled for. Or it could be…_someone_ put him into the Bingo Book without my knowledge!" the Sandaime responded as he slammed the said book down on the table, open to the page where Ginshin was listed. He continued and said, "Care to explain?"

"He disappeared on a mission. He clearly defected from the village!" the elder reasoned as he began to scowl at Hiruzen, his lower lip beginning to curl with disgust; he was growing more and more infuriated with the way his dirty dealings were coming to the surface.

"See to it that he is removed from the Bingo Book. The reason for his disappearance will be left to me and those who work in the Interrogation Department. Do I make myself clear?" the Sandaime explained, his voice getting more authoritative as he spoke, clearly fed up with Danzou and his schemes. The origin for Hiruzen's exasperation was, that, every time Danzou had been left to his own devices it resulted in a huge mess that risked political ramifications.

The one eyed elder clenched his teeth as he clutched the arm of the chair; he begrudgingly muttered, "…Yes…Hokage-sama…"

"Good. Danzou, you may not agree with what he represents but there is an old saying, '**better they with us than against** **us**'," the elderly Hokage commented as he lit his pipe and took a long drag of the tobacco.

The next morning at the Medical Corp. the silver haired Shinobi stirred, his eyes slowly opening; lazily he shifted his gaze about, trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was standing near the gates of the village where he left several ANBU broken and battered. His eyes soon set on a woman with a white lab coat, with long brown hair. He stared for a moment trying to figure out what was going on.

"You know you're lucky they didn't send you to the jail for that," spoke the woman as she turned to face him, a gentle smile on her face as she looked at him. She had a diagonal rectangular marking on each of her cheeks. She wore a black top that was zipped up all the way to her collar bone, a black skirt with zippers that ran down each side and black stockings.

"…Rin?" he tiredly asked as he brought his hands to his head, still a good deal confused as he continued to look around. He soon felt the bandages that were around his forehead and winced some.

"Just get your rest for a moment, you need it. By the way, you were much easier to bandage up _this_ time," the brunette said with a playful smile on her face, tilting her head for a moment.

He looked to his right, noticing some clothes were resting on a chair including his rosary which he had lost when he got captured. A soft smile crossed his lips as he laid his head back down. Quietly he said, "…Rin…when did my sister show up?"

As the brunette was opening the door to leave she glanced back over her shoulder. She told him, "Just after you were brought in. Be honest, not many people are known for being able to incapacitate ANBU with a kick to the face or use of the Spear. I'll go find you some food, you probably feel like you have a hangover right now…something you have experience with. In this case you're just malnourished and dehydrated."

As she left the room he closed his eyes and sighed slightly as he resumed resting, still quite exhausted from the ordeal he had been through. _'That's just like Yuuhasu-neesan but I can't go home just yet…besides she would punch me in the gut or something,'_ he silently mused, eyelids ascending at a slow pace; his eyes gazed out the window…damn he was glad to be back in Konoha.

Just as he was getting relaxed he witnessed an orange blur come flying through the window.

"Wouldn't let ya in the front right?" tiredly Ginshin remarked as he made himself comfortable.

The blur of orange turned out to be Uzumaki Naruto who pointed directly at the silver haired Shinobi with an enthusiastic grin on his face. "Yeah…but…WILL YOU TEACH ME!" boldly and loudly the blond asked, his blue eyes shining with enthusiasm as he looked at the tattooed Shinobi, hoping he would get the answer he wanted.

Ginshin raised his eyed brow as he tiredly stared at the boy, giving a jaded reply saying, "…Eh? Anyone ever tell ya you're weird? My style isn't exactly in high demand…"

"Of course…! The way you took out those ANBU was really cool!" energetically the blond replied as he raised his fists to his chest excitedly; suddenly it clicked that he was just called weird, causing his expression to turn into one of agitation. He threw his fists to his side and angrily exclaimed, "I am not weird-ttebayo!"

"Keh…HAHAHAHA!" the tattooed Shinobi began to laugh loudly, amused by the reaction of the boy to the inference that he was weird.

"What's so funny! I am not weird-ttebayo!" the boy replied angrily as he scowled grumpily at the male, not seeing what was so funny.

As the Shinobi stopped laughing he grinned in a wolfish way, the grin slowly shifting to a wolfish smirk; he confidently said, "Bein' weird…it ain't bad. Weird just means different and that's good."

"Really…? 'Cause people always like to talk about how great Sasuke-teme is...because he's a genius," Naruto responded as he tilted his head with a doubtful look on his face, finding it hard to believe it was better to be the way he was.

"Psh, genius is overrated…ya see my taijutsu is inelegant, my ninjutsu is over the top and viewed as too much…even my genjutsu is nearly nonexistent! But, ya see…people like us, the so called idiots, we got imagination," with assurance Ginshin explained as he held his right arm out. A faint raiton chakra surrounded his arm. He soon ceased the flow of his chakra, ending the jutsu as he clenched his fist tightly; he smirked and looked to the boy with kindness, calmly advising, "On the battlefield knowledge means jack shit. Ya gotta rely on tenacity, courage and heart. That is the stuff a true Shinobi is made of. Screw the perceptions of what others think-ya gotta be the Shinobi ya wanna be."

"Does this mean you'll teach me!" Naruto excitedly asked as he stared in awe, impressed by the jutsu that the tattooed Shinobi just performed.

Ginshin shifted his gaze and looked to the ceiling, a wild grin on his face. As he got comfortable he calmly said, "I'll think about it but ya better get outta here or you'll get in trouble."

Naruto frowned, feeling as if he was getting brushed off yet again; he narrowed his gaze, not liking the answer he was given. He grumbled and walked to the window as he agitatedly said, "…Fine…," before he descended outside of the building.

"Maybe you should do it Ginshin…," Rin delicately spoke as she walked into the room, carefully holding a tray of food in her right hand. Slowly setting the tray on his lap she pulled up a chair and sat down, gently continuing, "Kakashi…chose to teach Uchiha Sasuke instead of Naruto for the next stage of the Chuunin exams. You are the only other student of Minato-sensei-his son deserves to have a teacher who will actually take the time to help him."

He quietly stared at the tray of food; soba noodles, gyouza, spring rolls and a few cans of espresso. He picked up one of the cans of espresso, opening it quickly as he took a slow drink of the bitter liquid. He slowly shifted his gaze to her as he picked up one of the spring rolls and solemnly said, "…I dunno. My style shouldn't be adopted by anyone, its ruthless aggression and extreme violence…not something he should be using. It's only good for maiming and killing…"

Rin looked sadly at him as she played with the hem of her skirt, quietly, while lightly biting her bottom lip…she was just trying to find the right words to say. _'…He still blames himself for that. What do I say? He's my friend. I have to say something,.' _she thought to herself as she tried to find the power to speak. She slowly clenched her fists and looked at him with a determined look in her eyes; she assertively said, "That was one mistake Ginshin. You will make amends for it one day but your ways are anything but a means to injure or kill. Why else did you create a Ninjutsu like the **Raijuu Tekken**? It is clearly to disable your opponents."

He opened his mouth to speak; that was when the door to the room was pushed open, interrupting him. A large man with many scars about his face walked in. He was draped in a black trench coat and a military uniform. His presence was almost too intimidating but it had little effect on Ginshin who crossly said, "Ugh…let me guess…the Gimpkage doesn't trust me…big shocker…and you, the big, bad interrogation unit have been dispatched to break me and find out where I've been. Short version…! I was captured by Orochimaru…!"

"Sorry but the Hokage ordered this, more than likely because of Danzou. Tell us what happened…the whole story because we have other means of finding out what happened," the scarred interrogator began. He looked sternly at the silver haired Shinobi, almost relishing in the fact he had the chance to break someone deemed unbreakable.

"Absolutely not; I forbid it! He's still getting his rest!" Rin exclaimed as she stood to her feet, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms defiantly.

Coolly the scarred Shinobi stared at the brown haired Medic as he callously said, "I am sorry but I have my orders."

A smirk crossed Ginshin's lips, his piercings glinting in the light as he said in an almost challenging manner, "Don't worry Rin, I'll be fine. Ibiki should know I am unbreakable."

"You can't break him Ibiki so let me handle this," calmly spoke a middle aged man who had entered the room. He had sandy blond hair that was short on top and front but long in the back, tied into a ponytail. He dressed in a black outfit with a standard flak jacket with a sleeveless red coat draped over the vest and his forearms were covered in arm guards. "Now tell us Ginshin what happened and I will confirm using my clan's techniques..."

"Well…I guess I gotta tell the long version," resignedly the silver haired Shinobi said before he downed the last of the canned espresso, knowing well it was going to be a while.

Hours later, after the interrogation, the Interrogation Unit left to report their findings to the Sandaime Hokage. The information having checked out allowed for Ginshin to be allowed to leave the Medical Corp.-that is once he was medically cleared to do so.

Of course Ginshin wasn't going to wait as he slowly donned his clothing once again. He was now dressed in black cargo pants, a black tank top, elbow pads-one black and one white; his gloves followed the same scheme with a white glove and a black glove, each with a lacquered plate on the back of each hand, bearing the Jinketsu clan seal. He laced up his combat boot style sandals as he grabbed his coat, rosary and hitae-ate; he headed to the window.

"Well…looks like you can get out of here Ginshin," Rin softly said as she walked in, her attention on the clipboard. She looked up and she saw him pulling his coat on before he leapt out of the window. Her face soon showed some anger as she dropped her clipboard and exclaimed irritably, "Damnit Gin! You are always so impatient!"

She rushed to the window and saw the silver haired Shinobi swinging from the branch of a tree and clearing the wall. She sighed and cast off her white coat, unzipping the zippers on the sides of her skirt, allowing her to move more freely before she leapt out of the window and, spring boarding from a branch, she landed skillfully on the street.

The monochrome clad Shinobi leant against the wall with wild smirk on his face; he playfully said, "Geez…ya'd think I busted outta prison….again."

The brunette spun around and looked sternly at Ginshin. She clenched her fists at her sides-her cheeks puffed out for a moment before she heatedly shouted, "You come back after seven years and as soon as you're clear to leave you leave again!"

"Calm down…I just wanted to get out of there…," he quietly said. He raised his eyebrows and his hands, trying to reassure his friend that he wasn't running away.

She shifted her gaze to the side as she clutched her bare upper left arm quietly; she softly said, "…Sorry…forgot you don't like being in the Medical Corp. So, uhhh…how about we go out for some coffee…as friends of course!"

"Sure…sounds good," nonchalantly he replied as he pushed off the wall. He slid his hands into the pockets of his sleeveless long coat, a slight grin on his face.

'_It's good to have him back…it's almost like it used to be…almost,'_ she thought to herself as she followed him, a bright smile on her face as she ran up alongside him. She quietly held her hands behind her back as she walked alongside him; modestly she said, "…So…I don't imagine you will be in a rush to go to the Jinketsu compound."

"…Yeah…Neesan will punch me in the gut probably…," he resignedly said as he walked, momentarily shifting his wolfish eyes to her, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"…Well…umm…," she nervously began to quietly fidget with her hands, anxiously biting her lip as she glanced off to the side before softly proffering, "…If you need a place to stay you can…stay with me…"

"Eh? Are ya sure? I don't think Kakashi would like the idea of me living with ya," sardonically Ginshin replied as shifted his gaze over to her. He slid his hands out of his pockets as he raked his fingers through his hair.

Rin looked away, holding her left shoulder, her body language giving away that it was a sensitive subject with her. She jadedly said in a hushed tone, "Gin…it's complicated…"

"Sorry…I figured after seven years you two would be-" he began to apologetically say but realized he was making things worse with his words and quickly tried to correct his poor choice of words as he said, "What I mean is-"

"Gin…! I know... Let's just drop it," agitatedly the brunette said as she looked at him with a very grave gleam in her eyes…which was meant to tell him he better just shut up. She continued and said, "Do you want to crash on my couch…yes or no?"

He nodded his head, figuring it would be better to just shut his mouth and not speak for a few minutes. He knew that it would be a bad idea to anger her. The nice ones were always the most volatile when properly riled up.

As they were almost to the café a blur of orange and blond hair bolted between them and took cover behind Ginshin.

The brunette sighed and rubbed her temples and closed her eyes as she grumpily rasped, "Naruto, what did you do this time?"

"I refuse to be taught by the closet perv!" Naruto loudly explained as he pointed down the street to a rather thin man who was dressed in solid black, with round sunglasses and a bandana style hitae-ate he resembled a beatnik rather than a ninja. Ebisu; he was a self congratulatory tutor and Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Who would you have to teach you, that uncouth savage? Under my tutelage you will be honed into a perfect Shinobi!" boasted the black clad Shinobi, unaware that his words may have provoked the wrong reaction.

"Who's the genius who saddled Naruto with this poser?" Ginshin coolly remarked as he stared at the Tokubetsu Jounin with irritation.

"It was probably Kakashi's idea of making sure Naruto got a good teacher…," commented Rin as she raised her hands upward and proceeded to shake her head.

"I would rather have him teach me than learn from you! He totally cleaned house yesterday! I never saw someone do so much damage-ttebayo!" Naruto shouted as he crossed his arms in defiance, not wanting to even entertain the thought of learning from a closet perv…as he put it.

Ebisu's brow furrowed with frustration and he venomously responded, saying, "What would he teach you…how to meet women and cause collateral damage?"

"Oh my…you make it sound like I'm a one trick pony…," Ginshin said in an almost disturbingly calm tone. He swiftly ran behind Ebisu and dragged his arms across his throat before he continued, in a quasi-smug tone, saying, "But ya see…I'm far from that… combat arts are the ways of the Jinketsu."

As the black clad Shinobi listened he found his breath growing shorter; his own arms applied pressure on the carotid artery and his windpipe while Ebisu quietly rasped, "Understood…let…me…go…"

The silver haired Ninja released his hold, dropping the tutor to the ground, slowly walking away as he rolled his shoulders and composedly said with resolve to his voice, "I may not want to teach my brand of ninjutsu to anyone but…I will teach him…and help him avoid my shortcomings-it is what a teacher should do."

'_He finally made up his mind, good,'_ Rin thought to herself as she watched the silver haired Ninja walk towards her. A small smile crossed her lips as she was relieved to see some maturity coming from her friend.

Naruto was ecstatic to hear this as he was going to be taken under the wing of one of the strongest Shinobi he had ever seen and began to loudly speak how excited he was, "Whoooooo! I got a chance to be on a level playing field with Sasuke-teme!"

"Don't be too excited kid 'cause this ain't as lax as Kakashi's training," solemnly Ginshin explained as he quietly rubbed his chin, waiting to see if the boy had the courage to go through with it.

"I never back down!" loudly Naruto replied as he tightened his fist and raised it to the sky, showing he wasn't afraid of the challenge.

"Well Rin, maybe we'll get coffee later," Ginshin apologetically said to the brunette as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled lightly.

"It's alright. We can get coffee some other time," she replied as she beamed happily at him before she finally gave into her urges and hugged him, quietly whispering, "Welcome home. I missed you…"

Before he could do or say anything she stopped hugging him and walked away, leaving him perplexed and confused by the situation which caused him to rub the back of his head and mutter a confused, "Huh?"

"…Ginshin-sensei! What are you going to teach me first! I'm ready-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with eagerness as he bounced around, waiting to find out what was going to be taught to him first.

The tattooed Shinobi snapped out of his confused daze and casually said, "Well, first off, we're going to stop by the bank. I need to get some real food in me. Then, we're going to get you some proper clothes…No one'd take you seriously so long as you wear that!"

Naruto's head tilted as he was suddenly, very, very confused. He didn't understand the importance of clothing when it came to training for the Chuunin exams.

Meanwhile as Rin was walking down the street she stopped as she spotted a woman who was carrying two swords in her arms. One was a long sword in a hexagonal scabbard, the guard a round disc with five gem stones inserted into it, representing the four guardians and a long weighted chain attached to the handle with the length wrapped about the scabbard. The other was a shorter, broader blade with a rectangular guard; it bore the Jinketsu clan seal on it.

The woman had long silver hair that came to the middle of her back, her hair loosely tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were a golden brown hue and shaped in a very gentle but wolfish manner. She dressed with a loose fitted silver jacket with black trim, a tight black t-shirt and gray cargo pants.

As Rin recognized who the woman was she exclaimed with a slight stutter, "Y-Yuuhasu-san!"

The silver haired woman grinned in a wolfish manner as she got close enough and handed the swords over to the brunette. "Give these to my idiot brother. He might need them," she replied as walked over to the wall and leaned against it, taking a moment to rest.

"But-" Rin began to try and ask a question only to stop when the slightly older woman waved her finger for a moment.

"You know why…you are the one he is closest to. Look after that idiot for a while," Yuuhasu responded as she pushed off the wall and began to walk back the way she had come. However, she stopped to look over her shoulder and say, "Ya know…of all the girls that have been with Ginshin…you were always my favorite. You liked him for who he was. He needs you so…take care of that idiot."

As the words were spoken Rin found she was unable to speak or do anything-just stand there and nod her head. She didn't understand what Yuuhasu was getting at; perhaps it was too soon for her to know or…maybe she was in denial about something, as only one thought moved through her head.

That thought was…

'_Ginshin…needs me?'_

**Author's Notes: There it is-the first chapter. Now some stuff that needs to be said; no recommendations of who should go into Naruto's harem-it is decided. No… Ginshin isn't taking Jiraiya's place-rather…he's taking Kakashi's place. J-man will be next chapter.**

**But there will be some changes to how some characters will grow as opposed to the canon. Proper influences will arrive through out to guide some of the Kunoichi.**

**Also Sakura will appear maybe next chapter.**


	3. Chapter II: Attitude Comes to Konoha

**Author's Notes: Here is chapter 2. Now some notes.**

**I am aiming to provide a true war element to the story, while following the same story of Naruto. So to provide a decent set up, there shall be more OC's popping up through out, some to give guidance to some certain canon characters while others are giving the villains a proper fighting force later on.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto**

Rin quietly strode through the village, carrying the swords she had been entrusted with. She was well on her way home at least that was the plan before she stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder, and thought to herself, _'…He probably would rather have these with him.'_

She turned on her heel and walked down the road, returning back to wear she was. As she walked down the road, she began to recall the past experience with him, some good, some bad, and in particular the first time she met him.

_It had only been a few months, since the death of Obito, but the war was still going strong. And as such, Team Minato was assigned a new member. He had been part of another team, but due to some circumstances, he had to be placed on another team._

_As Rin and Kakashi arrived on the training grounds, but the new teammate hadn't arrived yet, he seemed to be taking his sweet time. They had no idea of what kind of person he was, only that he was said to have anger issues._

"_Kakashi, I know it hasn't been long since Obito died. I'm not too thrilled about having a new teammate either. But we have to try and get along with him." Rin quietly said as she looked compassionately to the white haired teen knowing he was very vocal about his disapproval of a new teammate._

"_I don't like the idea of Obito being replaced so easily…" broodingly Kakashi responded, slowly moving to lean against the large post in the center of the training ground._

_That naturally was when the new member showed up. His hair silver and messily spiked, with his hitae-ate tied around his neck sharing the space with the odd rosary which bore a yin yang pendant between two wolf fangs. He wore a hoodie which was silver with black trim, the hood too was black and black cargo pants. On either sleeve of his hoodie was a patch, the crescent moon symbol representing the Jinketsu Clan on the right, while a patch with the mountain trigram was on his left._

_He nonchalantly walked across the training ground before stopping a glancing at Rin, a soft smile crossed his lips before he proceeded to walk up to her. He had a confident air about himself as he looked at the brunette with a wolfish smirk on his face before he coolly said, "No one told me there would be a beauty on the team? Ya got a name lovely?"_

_The brown haired kunoichi blushed and giggled, subconsciously playing with her hair. She wasn't quite used to someone flirting with her, especially so shamelessly she kind of liked it in all honesty. She soon regained her composure, still blushing as she looked at him and said quietly, "…I'm Rin, and you must be Ginshin, I've heard about you…"_

"_That's right darlin', I see my reputation precedes me yet again." confidently he replied, with a wink as his wolfish grin spread across his face._

_Kakashi on the other hand was growing somewhat irate by the silver haired boy's behavior. He quickly made his way over and stepped between the two, and angrily said, "Okay that's enough. Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_The silver haired teen's seemingly perpetual smirk soon faded, his eyes shifting into a feral predatory glare, as he icily responded, "Ya got a problem with me Cyclops?"_

"_Kakashi, please don't!" Rin pleaded she knew that a fight would erupt between the two and not wanting to see it happen. She knew about Ginshin's bad reputation, not the flirty nature, but the explosive temper._

"_No, Rin! Yeah I got a problem with you, you were untalented in the academy, you couldn't make it on your first team because you couldn't work well with others, then you were taken under your uncle's wing, then you were kicked off your last team. What makes you think you are welcome here? You think you can replace Obito? He was my best friend, but you? I don't like you. You are reckless and don't listen. Obito was at least a shinobi." quickly Kakashi went onto berate the boy, making it perfectly clear he didn't want him here. Little did he know at that time, he was provoking Ginshin little by little, in a way he would regret._

"…_Strike one…" callously the monochrome clan boy responded as he looked away, slowly gritting his teeth, subtly clenching his fists._

"_What are y-" began the white haired Jounin, when with out warning, Ginshin performed a step up enzugiri. The kick caught him on the back of the head, only managing to dizzy Kakashi. It was hard to figure out why the hooded boy would use such a weak kick, especially when it was said he hospitalized someone with a punt to the skull._

_The mystery was soon solved, as Ginshin gripped Kakashi's wrists and applied a cross armed choke. Literally strangling the young Jounin with his own arms, but this was the beginning, as the silver haired boy placed his knee to the middle of Kakashi's back, and proceeded to ground him. He placed his foot on Kakashi's back and proceeded to tighten the hold, while he angrily exclaimed, "I am not Obito. I am Jinketsu Ginshin you don't compare me to anyone EVER!"_

_Rin's expression became one of horror, she rushed over and tried to break up the hold. She could tell Kakashi was losing consciousness and wanted to stop it while she could, desperately crying out, "Ginshin let go!"_

_But her cries were ineffective, as if he had lost all reason. Fortunately, Namikaze Minato arrived, and helped pry the two apart. He formed a Kage Bunshin and used it to make sure the boy was held back long enough to diffuse the situation._

_Once the boy had calmed and his feral rage subsided, he stood in front of the three with a look of disappointment on his face before he proceeded to ask, "What happened?"_

"_The lunatic attacked me that's what…" stated the one eyed Shinobi as he rubbed the back of his head which was still stinging in pain._

"_Not you. I want to hear it from Rin." authoritatively Minato responded, not in the mood for the run around knowing that both boys were equally at fault. He wanted to hear it from Rin, who he knew to be level headed._

_Rin blinked and pointed to herself, unsure why she was called on to explain the situation, she closed her eyes as she calmed herself and composedly explained saying, "Well Ginshin showed up, and was well hitting on me. Then Kakashi told him he wasn't welcome, and referred to him as a replacement, before going on to say Ginshin would never be like Obito. As well as hurling out some insults. It was at this time that Ginshin attacked and trapped Kakashi in that choke."_

"_Thank you Rin." spoke Minato as he nodded his head to the young Kunoichi before looking at both boys with more disappointment. Truthfully he expected Ginshin to react worse, but he never expected Kakashi to be the provocateur of the fight._

_The blond haired Jounin crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the two icily, knowing he needed to punish the two. Though Kakashi was now a Jounin he was still a student under his command__.__ He needed to get the seemingly bad blood between the two resolved if he was to have hopes of getting them function as a team._

'_Jinketsu Ginshin. The heir of the Jinketsu, he could be a great Shinobi if he could get his temper under control…' mused Minato as he rubbed his chin, he needed to figure out how to make sure the two could get along, next time he might not be there to stop it. One was a genius who advanced through the ranks and was already a Jounin. While the other, was a natural fighter with a unique style of combat which made him unpredictable like a viper. He knew of only one way, to get the two to learn to coexist though he wasn't fond of it, it was the only way. He wouldn't punish them for the fight, rather make them push each other to their limits and get all the animosity for one another out of their system. _

"_Rin, you can go home. I have to make sure this never happens, again." spoke Minato coolly as he looked at the two with some determination._

"_Okay, Sensei." replied the brunette as she stood to her feet, she looked at the two worried about what sort of punishment was in store. Quietly she left the training ground, just hoping there would be positive results afterward. She didn't know what happened but the next day both looked as if they had fought a war, she could only summarize that Minato had instructed both to fight._

As her focus returned to the present she continued to stroll down the road, as she reached the culinary district. Her right eye started twitching, as a vein managed to pop out near her eye, knowing well that it was an impossible task to track him down here.

"Rin-san are you alright?" softly asked a young girl, seeing the frustration of the medical ninja.

As Rin turned to see the voice, she saw the red Chinese dress, and pink hair realizing it was Haruno Sakura. This allowed her to sigh with some relief, knowing she might have a chance of tracking down Ginshin. "Sakura thank goodness!" she chimed with relief taking a moment adjust the swords in her arms silently cussing about how much they weighed.

"Huh?" replied the pink haired kunoichi not sure why Rin was thankful, as she hadn't done anything yet. Soon her eyes were drawn to the swords, causing her to quietly remark, "Wow…those are beautiful swords…"

"Have you seen Naruto? He's supposed to be with his new teacher, Ginshin. But thing is tracking Ginshin down, here of all places is hard. Especially when I don't know where he went to eat." the brown haired medical ninja went on to explain with some frustration to her voice, as she slumped over.

"Is Ginshin a guy with hair that is kind of combed in the front but spiky from middle to back, and dressed in a really flashy way? His arms covered in tattoos, and with a bad habit of attacking some people" asked Sakura as she began with her index finger raised as she tried to remember details of the guy she saw with Naruto, but it wasn't long until Inner Sakura voiced an opinion _**"CHAA DON'T FORGET HE WAS HOT!"**_

"Yeah. That's him. Which way-wait did you say attacking people!" calmly Rin began to respond before her face shifted to one of shock, hearing the mention that Ginshin had attacked someone.

The pink haired Kunoichi nodded her head as she continued her recount of what she saw, thoughtfully saying, "Yeah. It was Gai-sensei. He said, 'I see you are back my other eternal rival!' and that's when this Ginshin guy randomly hit Gai with some move where he spun around one-hundred and eighty degrees and grabbed Gai by the head slamming him to the ground."

"…He never changes. He's not in the mood for Gai's challenges he attacks with a **Ookami Pakuri**…" the brunette sighed in exasperation as her head hanged in shame, secretly wishing he would have stopped doing that at least.

"Never changes? Do you know that guy?" asked the pink haired Kunoichi as she looked at Rin shocked that she knew such a strange shinobi.

Rin blushed, her right hand clutching her left arm, fidgeting momentarily before quietly saying, "…Well…he was my boyfriend, my first boyfriend in fact."

"You and him? Are you serious?" Sakura exclaimed as she gaped in shock as she looked to the brunette, finding it hard to believe. She had been aware that Rin was dating Kakashi, but to find out this information certainly made her scope of reality more skewed.

"Well yeah, I dated him for two years. Why is it so shocking?" asked the brunette as she tilted her head finding it curious that people always found it so odd that she used to date Ginshin.

"Well, he just doesn't seem your type. He's loud, flashy, and looks like he has an ego that would result in him saying, 'I am the best, in the world at what I do today', and you, you're quiet, humble, and modest, Rin-san. In fact, he's like the Naruto from your generation." explained Sakura, listing reasons why she found it so odd. She just found it odd from her perspective. Not seeing how two people who were so different could even be together.

"Hmph!" uttered the brunette as she puffed her cheeks out, just before she stormed off in a hurry, preferring to take her own chances. Rather than having to explain that the Ginshin she knew was far different from the one everyone else saw. 

Meanwhile…across the village near the bathhouse, Naruto was in the process of attempting to get the hang of the water walk only to find it increasingly difficult. Each time he thought he had it figured out, his chakra control faded and he ended up crashing face first into the water.

"Why am I not getting it! I keep trying and I keep crashing-ttebayo!" angrily Naruto roared as he stood to his feet, promptly kicking the water in frustration.

'…_As he moves to step down, his chakra control just stops suddenly…that isn't right…' _reflected Ginshin as he watched, holding a cup of latte in his hand as he watched. He was using his sensing capabilities to take mental notes on the progress of the training. He had to figure out how to solve the problem.

"…Why would anyone allow,_ you_ to teach a Genin?" coldly a voice spoke it was almost frigid in the way.

Ginshin turned his head, his eyes were already narrowed. He caught sight of a tall man with long golden blond hair which was combed back. His eyes were akin to those of a Tiger or a Lion, or rather a liger, and were green as a grassy field. He dressed in a manner befitting a traditional Jounin, wearing a flak vest, with a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of cream cargo pants, with a nodachi strapped across his back.

"Bah, Whaddaya want, Kintama, you arrogant asshole…" grumbled Ginshin as he leaned his head back instantly in a sour mood, his lips were curling into a snarl.

"Polite as ever I see. What is a moron like you, doing teaching Naruto? What could you possibly teach him? You have no legitimate skills, other than your extensive resume of being able to leave a swath of destruction in your wake." responded the golden haired shinobi as he glared icily at the tattooed shinobi, letting it show he didn't approve of the fact they were letting someone so inferior be allowed to train a student. Especially the son of the Yondaime Hokage, he viewed it as wrong on many levels.

"I'm not in the mood for this…" muttered Ginshin as he sipped his coffee quietly, finding it to be at the right temperature, still hot but cooled enough he could drink it as he felt.

"I'm not trying to be mean. But try to remember what _you_ and _your way_ of doing things resulted in, Sui-" Kintama began to reply, only to quickly stop as he moved to dodge a high angle side kick which almost connected with his chin.

The silver haired Shinobi had launched the kick, and still managed to keep from spilling his coffee, his lips curled into a frown before he said with a snarl, "Don't you dare! I made a mistake and it stills haunts me. Now leave…" he trailed off as he motioned with his head before he continued, "Leave, before I make you leave…"

Kintama's liger like gaze narrowed, slowly he turned and proceeded to walk away, his lips curling as his stone like visage showed scorn, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder, cryptically saying, "Your past, your choices, its all coming back to haunt you soon. Including recent ones…"

Once he was out of sight, Ginshin had resumed resting on the ground, with his back against the wall. Quietly drinking the chocolate flavored coffee and regaining his equanimity once again.

Naruto on the other hand, had seen the whole thing go down, and was frankly shocked. From where he stood, he saw Ginshin as a laid back and calm person who didn't take things seriously. But what he had just seen was anything but.

"Ginshin-sensei what was that all about!" loudly Naruto proceeded to ask, shocked to see his teacher snap like that. Well not that shocked, he did kick an ANBU in the fact after all. But this was genuine anger that he was seeing from his mentor. Slowly walking forward not concerned about his training at the moment.

Lifting his head for a moment, Ginshin let out a sigh before glancing back to the ground, grimly saying "It's a long story…"

"Not good enough, Sensei…" replied the blond with a skeptical look on his face, as he defiantly crossed his arms.

"Not gonna work eh? Fine…it's kinda like how ya got a rivalry with this Sasuke kid. For me my rival is Kintama, but…it gets complicated…" explained the silver haired Shinobi, his voice trailing off as he quietly watched the flowing water in the water way before slowly continuing, "…He is also my cousin…"

Naruto's jaw hung open in shock, his eyes widened as he stammered saying, "Y-you're cousins!"

"Yep, my mother is his father's sister. I was his teammate for a while before I was inevitably trained by the Fourth Hokage. Ya could say we're rivals, kinda like you and Uchiha Sasuke." the tattooed shinobi quietly explained before quietly drinking his latte, exhaling somewhat comfortably as he finished.

"But you two are family why are you so hostile to each other? It doesn't make sense." replied Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance not willing to let this family feud continue.

"Thing is…we used to get along really well kid. It was a friendly rivalry between cousins. Then things got worse around eight years ago, the old man decided I was what Rinkan needed." Ginshin dispassionately continued his tale, hoping he could explain the situation to his student.

"What is Rinkan and why did they need you?" asked the blond doing his best to keep up. He had never heard of Rinkan for one thing, and he didn't understand why it would result in animosity between two cousins.

The silver haired shinobi sighed softly as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, coolly continuing, "Rinkan is the elite of ANBU. They are specialists. Unlike regular ANBU, Rinkan prefer to have teams composed of experts, so they decided to seek out the guy who was getting in trouble for causin collateral damage. Cause they needed someone who can make an entrance, literally. Low and behold I get drafted into the Elite of ANBU. And that kiddo, is when Kintama started to hate me, because the guy who couldn't do anythin right became an elite."

"Wow…sounds like he's insecure…" replied Naruto shocked to hear that from where he was sitting, something so ridiculous was the cause of a schism between relatives.

"Yeeep, but…now lets get back to trainin!" exclaimed the Rated R Shinobi as stood to his feet and pointed to the waterway, done feeling sorry for himself. He was ready to see to it Naruto was taught everything he needed for the Chuunin Exams.

"Alright!" roared Naruto, almost as if he was burning with the will of fire at that moment.

"Hey do you two mind! I'm doing research here!" shouted a man who wasn't too far away.

As the two looked, they saw a man with long yet spiky white hair, who was crouched by the wall surrounding the women's bath. He was dressed in an old style ninja gear, with a red vest draping over his shoulders. He had a few noticeable warts, as well as red lines down his cheeks. He giggled in a lecherous manner, as he jotted his 'research' onto a note pad he was too enthralled with this to even look at the two.

Ginshin's right eye started to twitch. Twitching soon resulted in a look of disgust. This resulted in the fur coat wearing ninja to stand to his feet and haul off with a round house kick. This of course was deftly avoided, by the pervert. He allowed the momentum to carry through, and as his foot touched the ground he spun back around with a heel kick, again his attack was avoided.

"You will have to do a lot better than that to get the drop on…" began the white haired man whipping his long ponytail about before he struck a dramatic pose befitting a Kabuki actor and loudly proclaimed, "THE GALLANT JIRAIYA!"

Naruto stared at Jiraiya almost in awe of the showmanship that the white haired man displayed in just announcing his name. Of course the awe quickly disappeared when he recalled the loud way Ginshin arrived just the day before. But he found himself to be torn, he really he wanted both to train him.

"Gallant…that's funny sensei…since gallant would imply you are a gentleman…" callously the tattooed shinobi spoke as he rose to stand upright, his arms hanging at his sides. Slowly he ground the heel of his right foot into the cobbled sidewalk, his untamed gaze focusing on the red clad man.

"Ginshin…? But I thought you went rogue." replied the red clad shinobi, personally shocked to see the tattooed shinobi standing in front of him. He blinked just to make sure what he was seeing was real and not some illusion, but sure enough it was one of his former students, one of the more belligerent ones.

Ginshin merely stared at the Sannin, his eye not even twitching, but without missing a beat he said, "…Really? Really! REALLY? How many people have tried to decapitate ya with a spinning heel?"

"…Now that you mention it…not that many, other than Tsunade." dryly Jiraiya responded with a deadpan expression on his face before it turned to one of outrage, glaring at the tattooed shinobi he loudly would shout, "WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH THAT?"

'…_Okay, this is going to take a while.' _unhappily Naruto thought to himself as he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. He frowned angrily as the two so called adults continued to bicker. Ginshin would throw out every insult about perversion he could, and Jiraiya would retort with comments that were usually about Ginshin's alleged womanizing. But soon the blond Genin would have enough and promptly stood to his feet, and shouted, "GAH! Enough already! Ginshin-sensei you're supposed to be training me! Not arguing with this guy…uh…who are you again?"

"I taught this whelp everything he knows and it's Jiraiya! MOST LEGENDARY OF THE SANNIN!" proudly Jiraiya boasted as he once more struck his pose, only for his head to tilt in shock as it registered that Ginshin now had a student. He quickly turned to Ginshin then to Naruto then back to Ginshin before loudly shouting, "…They let you have a student?"

"No, Naruto is Kakashi's student, but…the ass clown thought Ebisu was a good choice for a teacher. Let's be honest, Ebisu makes me look like Senjuu Hashirama…" began Ginshin with a very satirical tone as he spoke, before his voice trailed off, a look of irritation crossing his face…rapidly. His feral gaze falling on Jiraiya before he lunged at him performing a take down and quickly grabbing his right foot and lifting it into the air prior to quickly twisting the ankle in every direction, sadistically going on to say, "What was _that_! Ya _taught_ me everything I know? Ya want to rephrase that statement? Because it was Minato-sensei and my Uncles who taught me, ya taught me a few jutsu, and how I can't trust ya with money."

"_Damn…that looks painful!" _said the blond Genin under his breath as he watched Jiraiya claw at the ground trying to find a means of relieving the pain being forced onto his ankle. Soon he grinned and began to laugh as he watched, finding it rather entertaining to see the silver haired Jounin lay down the law.

"Ya want out of the hold Sensei? Ya do me a favor! Do we have an agreement?" asked the tattooed shinobi ceasing the wrenching on the ankle for a moment before he twisted it again, to emphasize the point.

"Yes, yes damnit! Let go of my ankle!" roared Jiraiya as he tapped his right hand against the cobbled path wanting the pain to stop.

With a smirk Ginshin released his hold letting the white haired Sannin's leg drop to the ground, slowly crossing his arms over his chest and coolly saying, "I'm glad we could come to terms."

"_He's a freaking Sadist!" _thought Jiraiya to himself, as he sat upright tenderly rubbing his ankle, wincing at the side effects of the painful hold. He had pretty much forgotten the bad temper that came with Ginshin, and his expertise in submission holds. As the pain dulled down enough, he quietly glanced over to the Rated R Shinobi and said in defeat, "What is it you need, you sadist?"

"Well, I can teach Naruto how to handle himself. But I sensed something off about Naruto's chakra flow…" Ginshin calmly began, quietly crouching with both arms lazily resting over his legs while slowly continuing in a hushed tone, "I believe your old friend, the creep who likes to look like a snake did something. Been sensing his depraved chakra since I got back, it's hard to locate but I feel it."

"Orochimaru? Are you sure?" Jiraiya rasped back to the younger shinobi, in disbelief of what had been suggested it was hard to believe in all honesty.

A grave expression soon overtook Ginshin's visage as he resisted his urges to grip the Sannin by the throat. He closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath as he whispered, "Very serious. You don't spend seven years in that sick bastard's prison, and not know the signs that he is present. And my guess is he put that damn **Gogyo Fuin** on Naruto…"

"Alright, I'll see if it is indeed the five element seal…" softly Jiraiya replied, he was catching onto the seriousness of the wolfish Jounin knowing well enough that such a serious nature was out of character.

It was decided that it would be better to handle the matters in a different location. Moments later just outside the village, the three walked towards a secluded grove hidden past large set of tori gates. A large octagonal stone dais rested near the center of the area, while a tall cliff with a waterfall and pond was to the eastern end. Hanging from the tori gate hung a large stone disc bearing the Jinketsu Clan crest, held by chains.

"Naruto, this is Jinketsu Clan Training Grounds, but first Jiraiya will need to take a look at the Seal that keeps the Kyuubi sealed away, so ya know you'll have to take your shirt off…" began Ginshin, as he strode across the training ground, walking to the north end of the grove while removing the rosary from his neck. He quietly made his way to a stone bunker at the north end, of the training ground, placing the pendant in the center of the door causing a faint click, before the large stone slab retreated into the ground, allowing him to descend down the stairs.

"Uh…alright…?" Naruto said with puzzlement before slowly removing his jacket, then his shirt, before it dawned on him that seal was on his stomach.

"I promise this won't take too long." coolly Jiraiya said, as he knelt and placed his hand to Naruto's stomach, and fed chakra into the seal. As it showed itself, his eyes widened, seeing the Five Element Seal appearing on top of the Four Element seal, he quietly thought to himself, _'Ginshin was right, the Five Element Seal would disrupt the Chakra Flow, and prevent the natural absorption of the Kyuubi's chakra. There is only one solution.'_

"This might sting just a little…" the white haired Sannin began as he pulled his right hand back, he not allowing Naruto a chance to react, his fingers each surrounded with a blue flame before he thrust his hand forward landing his fingers perfectly on the Five Element Seal and saying, "**Gogyo Kaiin!**"

"Wait what-ARGH!" the blond managed to say before screaming in pain as the unsealing technique hit his stomach, causing him to fly back about two feet. He doubled over in momentary pain before raising his head and glaring at Jiraiya angrily roaring, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I told you it'd sting didn't I, gaki?" exclaimed Jiraiya as he looked at the young Jinchuuriki, mildly irritated by ungrateful nature of the boy. Slowly he took a deep cleansing breath, calming himself down long enough to say, "Just, try walking on the water…"

Naruto glared at the white haired Sennin, before quietly walking to the pond and slowly, set his feet onto the water. As his left foot touched down on the water, and he didn't fall in, he threw his hands up in celebration loudly saying, "I DID IT! I CAN WALK ON WATER!"

Naruto was needless to say, ecstatic about his ability to walk on the water with great ease. A wild smirk crossed his lips as he began to run across the water, skidding sideways, hydroplaning across the water because well…it was fun.

At this moment, Ginshin slowly strode out of the bunker with a few scrolls in tow, he glanced off to the side smirking as Naruto celebrated his accomplishment, a faint chuckle escaping his lips before he walked towards Jiraiya, saying in a laid back manner, "I take it he complained when you removed the seal."

"For a moment…so what are you going to teach him?" replied the white haired Sannin, quickly getting to the heart of the matter.

But before Ginshin, could answer a loud shout of his name from the entrance to the training grounds quickly stole his attention. As he turned to see who it was, he saw Rin, who was quickly moving towards him with his swords in her arms, before she quickly pushed them into his arms.

"Have you lost your mind? You're going to let Jiraiya-sama help train Naruto! His influence is what led to your infamous drinking and subsequent one night stands with Kurenai." quickly the brunette berated the Innovator of Chaos, poking him in the chest to punctuate every single word.

A sheepish grin crossed his face, as he tried to figure out how to explain the situation to her, quickly replying "Darlin' I can explain!"

"Oh don't you _Darlin'_ me!" the medical kunoichi quickly snapped, cutting off any possible excuses that he could possibly have. She soon stopped and crossed her arms over her chest before irately saying, "I, am, waiting."

"I can explain Rin Gin-" began Jiraiya trying to explain the situation, resisting his urge to laugh at the situation. Because any time Ginshin was being chewed out by one of the many women in his life, it was indeed funny. But he quickly stopped, as the brunette shot a scornful glare at him.

"Well…ya see, I aint very good with seals, so I thought I would ask Jiraiya-sensei for some help…" the normally confident shinobi explained, trying his best to avoid discipline from his one time girlfriend, and possibly one of the few who was completely immune to his boyish charms.

She kept her withering glare on Ginshin, her agitation not even subsiding as she militantly said, "That better be all, because Naruto doesn't need to be exposed to whore houses and hostess clubs! In fact, I think I will stick around while you train Naruto, to ensure the only bad habits he picks up is your cockiness and tendency to be reckless."

"I'll have you know I don't frequent whore houses, they're brothels! How else am I supposed to do my research!" bellowed the white haired Gama Sennin in protest, not all that fond of the implications that he frequents houses of ill repute. Of course he quickly shut his mouth as both Ginshin and Rin were icily glaring at him, resulting in him weakly saying, "How about I just shut up now."

"Trust me Rin, have I ever disappointed ya? …Don't answer that!" Ginshin quickly replied, before carefully set his swords to the ground so he could unfurl the scrolls. As the two scrolls were opened up, the silver haired shinobi crouched, taking a moment to glance out of the corner of his eye, watching as Naruto continued to play with the water walking technique. He quietly glanced up at Rin and Jiraiya, as his lips curled for a moment before he spoke, "Starting now, Naruto is going to undergo the Jinketsu Regimen. If I am to fix the damage that shit academy and Kakashi's zen method have done, Naruto will have to endure, this method of training. I will handle his combat training. Jiraiya-sensei will handle the Chakra training he may need to learn how to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra. And Rin, I am so glad ya came darlin, just in case fatigue happens."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ginshin and Rin both hollered at Ginshin in unison, not too fond of the idea to train Naruto by the Jinketsu Method.

Raising his head, a genuine smile crossed his face while lifting up a special scroll that rested at his side before he coolly said, "Crazy as a Chimera. I know what I'm doin."

"Is that…?" Rin gasped in shock as she saw the red scroll with deep crimson hair tied around it holding it shut.

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. I was doing National Novel Writer Month in November, and then I had some incidents happen. But there will be some detours from the canon starting as of now. It'll be important to the vision I have.**

**Note: I will be submitting a corrected version at a later date. I just wanted to get going at a regular pace again.**


End file.
